


Under Pressure

by hotchsexual



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Music prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchsexual/pseuds/hotchsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night someone sent me a link to the song Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie. This was the result. Also this is my first fic of any kind to ever be posted on any other site besides tumblr so feedback is welcome, wanted, and greatly appreciated. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

It wasn’t often that Reid listened to music on the plane. He was more content with reading over case files or whatever book he had chosen to read that day and Hotch was more than surprised when he heard familiar muffled sound coming from the corner where his subordinate sat. He could hear the catchy tune of Under Pressure and Spencer was nodding his head in time with the beat. 

Hotch smiled to himself and picked up the file he was working on and made his way over to sit beside the younger man. Spencer gave him a slight smile and took out one of his headphones. “Everything alright?”

Really everything was fine. Hotch was right where he wanted to be, sitting beside one of the very few people in his life to make him feel comfortable enough to relax. Spencer had a sort of calm about him and it brought Hotch back to reality when he needed it most. 

“The song,” Hotch said, looking down at the iPod Reid was idly distracting his hands with. “Do you mind if I listen with you? It was one of my favourites back in College.”

“Sure,” Spencer smiled and handed Hotch one of the headphones. He’ll never admit to the hundreds of butterflies that magically appear in his stomach when he’s this close to Spencer. Will never admit how hard it is to hold back from reaching over and kissing the doctor within an inch of his life, and will never admit that maybe he really does love Spencer more than he allows himself to think about. But for right now, he’s happy where he is, even if it is only temporary.


End file.
